


Gala

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [13]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>47 is a practical man, this fact Katia knew very well by then. And it was in his practicality that he influenced Katia’s relationship with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gala

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees; Agent 47  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: 47 is a practical man, this fact Katia knew very well by then. And it was in his practicality that he influenced Katia’s relationship with John.

~~~

“You should make him useful, if you’re going to keep him around,” 47 remarked, barely looking up from the knife he was sharpening. Katia simply looked at him from the sofa across the table where he set up his little workstation.

“You’ve got a test for me,” she said simply.

“Yes.”

Katia smirked. “Suppose I shouldn’t take too long.”

“It’s a dance, Katia. Take your time.”

She watched him a moment. “I presume I’ll need a partner.”

“Exactly.”

***

Katia scanned the crowd milling about outside a Spanish countryside mansion on a pleasantly cool evening. She rested one arm in the crook of John’s elbow and clutched the soft, airy fabric of her red dress with her free hand. She glanced briefly at John, his white hair swept back and neatly styled, matching the shirt of his tux. It had been perhaps two weeks since she watched him walk away from her in a hotel hallway. “This is just business,” she reminded him in a harsh whisper.

“I know,” he replied bluntly. It was plain he was still affected by her rejection of him, but she didn’t really care, or at least, she acted that way. Her eyes went to the guards at the entrance to the mansion, helping guests trickle in and glancing at their invitations. As they approached him she nodded to John, who removed the invitation from his breast pocket. “Mr. and Mrs. Drugov” were waved through without incident, and it helped that the real couple was in the middle of a massive scandal the details of which weren’t known outside Russia.

They were led through the foyer to the main ballroom, where couples milled about and socialized in small groups and the small orchestra was warming up. “What do you think?” he asked her.

“I’ll let you know after I’ve tried the champagne,” she replied, scanning the crowd but already feeling that her target wasn’t yet in the room. It would take time, she reminded herself. Just as 47 always said. She nodded to a waiter as she picked up a glass of champagne and took a sip. “Not bad.”

“Would you like to dance?” he asked softly into a curl of hair floating around her ear. Katia looked at him out of the corner of her eye, letting a smile curl on her lips.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” she remarked. “Suppose we should, for the sake of blending in and all that.” John chuckled softly and led her onto the dance floor with his arm around her back and one hand gently wrapped around hers.


End file.
